All is Unfair in Love and War
by midnightrayx
Summary: Love comes once in a lifetime…or does it come knocking twice? Even if it came twice, would Amu have the will to give it a shot even after he had married her sister, Ami? And would Ikuto be willing to forgive her after what she did? Amu x Ikuto.
1. Prologue

Title: All is Unfair in Love and War.

_Prologue_

_Four years ago…_

"_Do you, Ami Hinamori,, take Ikuto Tsukiyomi, to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" the minister asked._

"_Yes, I do." Ami said with confidence and love shining in her eyes._

"_Do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi,, take Ami Hinamori, to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" the minister asked again._

_An awkward silence filled the church. Then, finally he spoke._

"…_Yes, I do."_

_The rest of the words were lost to Amu as she exhaled the breath that she had been holding. All was well. She had fulfilled her last duty as a considerate and loving sister. Ami is the one who needs Ikuto; and she, Amu, is the one who wants Ikuto. She would be fine with Tadase. Afterall, he was her first crush. _

_And the point is that he was a crush, not a love. Her heart whispered._

_Ami would die without Ikuto. I've always been the stronger one. She should have him. Look, isn't this a happy ending? Her brain protested._

_But a kid needs a father? Her heart taunted._

_Laying a hand on her stomach, she smiled gently. At least this is hers forever. With that, she took advantage of the crowd and slipped out of the church silently._

A/N : It's a bit short for a prologue, but oh well.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N : I know some of you are like wondering about the ages and all, so I thought I would clarify some of the doubts before launching into the first chapter. :]_

_Firstly, about the ages, Ami is currently aged 21 years old, Amu's age is approximately 28 years old and Ikuto's is about 33 years old. As of the other characters like Tadagay (oops, I mean, Tadase), Kukai, Yaya and so on and so forth, their ages would be their anime age + 16. So, yeah, everything is pretty similar to the anime itself. Hope that would clear your doubts._

_And secondly, I would like to thank those who reviewed my prologue. Really appreciate it._

_Also, thirdly, I realise that I have a tendency to include a lot of dialogues in my writing. So I'll try to reduce the amount of dialogues. Also, this chapter seems quite short to me, so try not to kill me for that._

_And lastly, I will try to update weekly, on Fridays, but I hope you guys will understand if I'm late at updating._

_Ai Loli: Tadase's child?:] Heheh, read carefully and remember I'm an Amuto. *winks*_

_Smallvillegirl2: Unfortunately (or fortunately?), 'weird' happens to be my middle name :D not literally, of course._

_Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Glad that you like it; I would try my best to not spoil the story. :]_

_Celiaaxo: Haha, I guess, 13 years ain't really a big gap. At least, Ami was 17 when she married Ikuto, and not like 4? *imagines the scene and looks horrified*_

_Kerukittylover : You got the pregnant art correct. The father of the child has to be figured out by you (which I'm pretty sure that you will get it soon too)  
_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

"Zzz…Zzz…Zzz" the cell phone vibrated. Sighing, Amu answered the call.

"Yeah? Amu Hinamori here." She answered tiredly.

"Amu? Tadase here. Can you pick up Shizuko from Kukai's house? I got to meet a client later tonight. "

"All right. Would you be back for dinner?" she asked.

"Nah, and don't bother waiting up for me tonight. I will be back pretty late, I think. Okay, I gotta go now. Take care, sweetie." he said, before hanging up on her.

Amu tossed the phone onto the table. He has been doing that lately. Promising to fetch Shizuko, and then calling at the evening to break his promise. Meeting clients and coming home late. She is getting a tad sick of this; but there's little she can do about it. Afterall, she was the one who made the choice four years ago. And Tadase had been nice enough to accept Shizuko and her. Sighing, she grabbed her stuffs and left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing really beats a nice drive after a long day at work, thought Amu. With the breeze tangling up her pink tresses, it was almost possible for her to forget about all of her problems. It's almost as good as those chamomile teas that Suu always make for her whenever she cries.

Yet, when was the last time she tasted the light delicate taste of chamomiles? When had she switched to drinking coffee instead of tea? When was the last time she cried?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realise that she had reached Kukai's house until a familiar voice called her name.

"Sis? Are you alright?" A pair of golden brown eyes looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm right as rain. Don't you worry." she replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so." she sang out. "Come on, Kukai has been waiting for you." With that, she grabbed Amu's hand and started towards the house, while shouting at the top of her voice, "Kukai! Amu is here!"

Shutting her eyes, Amu just allowed Ami to drag her into the house. She could never understand how Ami could be so energetic. Even Yaya had toned down after marriage. Indeed, whoever that said married people tend to be more mature was probably not in his right mind.

Perhaps that's why Ikuto married her.

Her eyes flew open at the sinuous thought. Such thoughts should be abolished. Ami was her sister! She has no right to be jealous of her sister. Technically, Ami wasn't the one who caused her all these heartaches. There was never an Amuto. The happy ending that she had always fantasize about was just…a fantasy. One that would never be realised.

Sighing, she turned to greet Kukai and her daughter.

"Hey, Kukai. Hey, honey. How was your day? Did you have fun with Uncle Kukai?" she said, stooping down so that Shizuko could meet her eyes.

A pair of midnight blue eyes stared back at her.

"So it was good?" she tried again.

Her reply was just a mere nod.

"We had an awesome day!" injected Kukai.

Ignoring Kukai's comment, Amu looked at her daughter with concern-filled eyes and said quietly, " Are you angry that Mommy is not spending enough time with you? Mommy is sorry about that. Really sorry, sweetie."

"Got you!" Shizuko yelled, grinning at all the adults gleefully.

Amazed by the sudden turn of events, Amu just stood that in shock while Shizuko launched into her victory dance.

"Kukai, what have you been teaching my daughter?" asked Amu once she got over the fact that her daughter just tricked her.

Kukai winked at Shizuko and said, "Well, I taught her that contrary to popular beliefs, adults are actually the easiest people to trick."

"With the exception of Uncle Kukai!" the little girl shouted.

Wincing slightly at her shout, Amu scooped up Shizuko and said, "Well, I better get going first. Thanks, Kukai. For everything."

"I get paid for doing that. Hey, why don't you and Ami stay for dinner? Ran, Miki, Su are making it as we are speaking." Kukai replied.

"Nah, I doubt we will accepting the offer. Amu most probably wants to spend some quality time with Shiz." a voice piped up from nowhere.

"Dia! You woke up! Oh well, I guess, I will have dinner with Ami then."

Thank god for small favours. Otherwise she has no idea as to how she should reject Kukai's invitation. Although four years has enabled her to recover and have a normal and relatively cordial relationship with her sister, she hasn't come to a stage that she is able to have dinner with her. Furthermore, there is always possibility that Ikuto might pop in and pick Ami up later. She just could not risk breaking down in front of them. At least not when everything is perfect as it is.

"…with Ikuto" a voice said, jerking Amu back to reality.

"Oh, well, have fun with him then. I shall eat dinner alone then." Kukai said sadly.

Ami just laughed at Kukai's act and waved them goodbye. Though Amu lost track of the conversation, it did not take a genius to figure out that Ami and Ikuto are going out for dinner again. Those two are real sweet. Four years of marriage clearly have only made their love better, sweeter, stronger.

"They are sweet, aren't they?" Dia said, echoing Amu's thought.

Amu gave a slight nod and Kukai looked at her concernly. What's with that depressed face? She looks like a kid whose favourite toy has just been snatched away. Kukai thought.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Amu was already getting ready to leave with Shizuko and her Guardian Characters.

"So I think I shall make a move first. Thanks for looking after all of them…Kukai? Are you still there?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, you guys better get going then. It's getting kind of late!" he said, while glancing at the clock on the wall.

And with a ghost of a smile, Amu bid farewell and started towards her car; with Shizuko and her Guardian Characters tottering behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she drove home, Amu was contemplating about the last time they had dinner as a family. Was it during Shizuko's third birthday or was it during Tadase's birthday? She smiled mirthlessly. She had no idea when that had occurred; or maybe she was hallucinating – they never had one. It's kind of ironical when she thinks about the reasons for her marriage. When she married Tadase, her only purpose, duty and responsibility was to ensure that Shizuko grow up in a warm and caring family. This was the only way she could ever forgive herself and make up for her daughter. Yet, she couldn't even recall when they did anything together as a family.

"Mommy? Tell me the story of the Guardian Characters!" requested Shizuko, while her mother was making a mental note to have a family dinner as soon as possible.

"Hmm? Oh the Guardian Characters? Well, every child has an egg in their heart, unseen at first, an egg with their dream. When the child becomes of age and wants to be somebody different, their guardian character is released. It first comes out in the form of and egg; and when the child needs it, it will hatch. The guardian character would be the character that a child wants to be like." Amu started.

"I'm born from her desire to be more honest and athletic!" Ran interrupted.

"And, me, from her desires to be more level-head and artistically inclined." Miki injected.

"Amu's desire to be more motherly and caring has resulted in my birth!" said Su excitedly.

"Amu's radiance keeps me alive." said Dia simply.

"So when Amu loses her 'shine', Dia will go back to her egg and remain there till she sees Amu 'shining' once again." Ran chimed in.

Amu nodded her head and look at the lonely egg sitting in a small basket on her dashboard. Dark red in colour, tiny black crosses decorated the egg's surface.

"And this is another of my Guardian Character that is yet to be born."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: _

_Smallvillegirl2: Yeah. I agree about that bad line thingy. I would freak out if I am the reader; but don't worry. There will be an Amuto!!! :D Haha, thanks for being understanding and for the great review! :D _

_And sorry for the super duper late update; was busy with work and had to rush a video for my friend's birthday. Warning ahead: Will be quite busy for quite some time… so I guess here's chapter 2! Also, I'm kinda wondering whether I should change my writing style. I realise that I'm relatively descriptive and I tad to exaggerate quite a bit. Also, this entire chapter is quite literature-inclined and it actually shows the relationship between Ikuto and Ami. Alright, you may proceed on (that's if you had bothered to read this :x)_

_Acknowledgement:_ _ for the names of the dishes._

_Chapter 2_

Ami glanced at the mirror. A youthful-looking woman stared back at her. She twirled around and was pleased with the effect. The pale mint green dress swished gently round her mid-thighs. The flutter sleeves fell gracefully in place. With her honey brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, her luscious red lips, and her shadowed eyes, she looks good enough to be dinner. Lips curved, she gave her hair a light toss before exiting the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto ran a hand through his rumpled hair. That girl oozes of talent. That lilting edge. That soothing quality. That voice that was almost as good as Utau. His lips curved as he thought of his once immature sister. Yet, there was much to be done to her image. There was no way she could be marketed to her target audience. She is giving all the wrong impressions. Booze, sleaze, sins. Frustrated, he tossed a paper ball into the wastebasket next to his desk. What could be done to change her image? Image changer? Image magician? He shook his head at the sheer atrocities of his own thoughts. _It's not a time to be joking._ He took a deep breath and thought hard. Image. He tasted the word slowly, contemplating it. Suddenly, the 'Eureka' moment came. He barked to his secretary, "Get me the best image consultant and tell him we have a job for him!" The baby-faced secretary nodded firmly and immediately gets on with task. He glanced at his watch and figured that he had better a make move if he did not want to be late for his dinner with Ami.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slouching in the surprisingly comfortable high-backed chair, Ikuto was thinking about appropriate conversation topics for dinner, while awaiting the arrival of his wife. Fashion? Work? Current affairs? Groaning at his own futility, he rubbed a hand over his face. Married to Ami ain't the worst happening on earth, but neither is the best occurrence. She is a grown woman, yet a child. There're several instances where he feels that he is like a single parent looking after an adolescent instead of a husband loving for his wife.

_Of course, since when did love come into the equation? Since when did you treat her as your wife? Taking her to dinner has become a routine, a facade, a lie. His heart thought treacherously._

A lie? He mused. Perhaps, indeed. Yet, this is a lie that must continue. Till the end of time. A classic example of others before self. He glanced at his watch again. Seven minutes past seven. Ami had always insisted on being fashionably late, an old habit of his, till Amu taught him the importance of punctuality. Amu. She must have lead a happy life with Tadase, with their adorable little girl. A perfect family. _Well, she has just missed out the best guy._ He smirked. He, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is undeniably, one of the Top 100 men according to some magazine that Ami reads. _But not to Amu._ His brain noted thoughtfully. Preoccupied with the task of squishing these thoughts, he failed to notice the faint smear of green weaving its way towards him through the monochromic sea of black and white.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami smiled at the nice young waiter who was guiding her to where Ikuto was. She has always loved the ambience of this particular restaurant – which spoke of simplicity and classiness. Perhaps that was the reason why she had always insisted that they have their weekly date here. She advanced towards the table, loving the habit of seeing the ever-so-punctual Ikuto waiting for her. She could stare at him for ages and could never be bored. He simply oozes of chivalry, charisma and charm. Yet, he is not one's typical urban metrosexual. _A diamond in the rough._ She laughed lightly as the words echoed in her brain. Indeed, those are the best words that encompasses him. Her Ikuto. Hers, for now, for tomorrow, for forever till the end of time.

It was then did she suddenly realise that Ikuto was in a daze. Mistaking it for appreciation for her outfit, she inched forward and whispered coyly, "Like what you see?" Her suggestive tone jolted Ikuto back to reality and he immediately stood up and drew her chair so that she could be seated._ Just like a gentleman._ A small smile flitted across her slightly pouty lips as she slid gracefully into her seat. Once comfortable, she spoke.

"So, how was your day, dear?"

To which, he gave his usual reply, while flipping through the menu. "Alright, I guess. How's yours?"

Her lips twisted into something that resembles a grin. "I would say it was awesome. I did a track for my album, and guess what? I wrote the lyrics myself!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Not bad." And that was all he said, before signalling to the waiter to take their orders.

She took the cue and opened her menu, scanning through all the selections. _This is kind of infuriating. Here, I am, so proud that I had written a song and there, he is, saying a mere 'Not Bad'. But then again, he has always been like that._ She thought. Sighing, she conceded defeat and randomly picked a few dishes for dinner. "Ah, I would like to have the _Crostini with White Truffle Oil & Olive Paste__,_ followed by the _Baked Lobster Tails_ and _Asparagus with Poached Eggs and Shaved Parmesan_ for the main course, and of course, the _Molten Chocolate Cake__._ Go easy on the whipped cream. Thank you." she told the waiter, while gifting him with a brilliant smile. At the same time, she snuck a peek at Ikuto's reaction and was exasperated to find him gazing at the rim of his glass of wine.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she cleared he throat before saying, "Would you like to hear the song now?" He raised an eyebrow and replied, "At the risk of our dinner being disrupted by your horde of fans? Thanks, but no thanks." Upon seeing how crestfallen she was, he quickly added, "But a private performance would be greatly appreciated and desired." And as he expected, her face brightened up and she continued to chatter about her new album while he interrupted her with an occasional comment and a nod.

_And this is what I meant. _He thought inwardly._ Well, it's a tad too late to regret you decision now, Ikuto._ His brain sneered. Ikuto sighed mentally, trying to convince himself that he had indeed made the right choice in marrying Ami. It was for the good for everyone. Ami had declared her undying her love for Ikuto on a humid summer night. _Right in front of Amu, too._ Of course, having treated her as a sister, he tried to reject her as tactfully as possible._ And failing terribly, as usual._ His brain interjected once again. Yes, he failed. Instead of making things clear, he got the three of them entangled and estranged; and the more he struggled to get them all out of the mess, the more knotted it became._ You forgot about Little King. You are indebt of him now, I guess. Afterall, he was the one who managed to untangle you guys._ His brain reminded him. Although that required him to cut some strings. Threads that once had bound Amu to him; and himself to Amu. Exhaling lightly, he tried to focus on what Ami was telling at that moment.

"…I still can't believe that I wrote that song. I mean, come on, I, for one know that I don't have a single lyrical cell within me. Then, suddenly, just one day, when I was driving at night, it just came to me." she said excitedly.

Ikuto made the appropriate murmurs and couldn't help but prayed that the dishes would be served soon. At least, they would be too busy eating to talk much. "…I think my favourite line would be the one about the stars. It goes something like…"she tilted her head sideways, trying to recall the exact lyrics. "Ah!_ Perhaps I can't never be like the Sun to you, but I'll be that tiny star up there, lighting up the darkest night for you. Forever~_" she sang. "How was that? Good?" she said brightly. "The bridge, I assume?" Without waiting for her affirmation, he continued. "You have to drag it out a bit longer at the 'Forever' part, while increasing the volume gradually. Sing it like you would for a crescendo." Ikuto advised her, while gesticulating.

"Like this? _Perhaps I can't never be like the Sun to you, but I'll be that tiny star up there, lighting up the darkest night for you. Forever~~"_ she tried again.

Suspiring, he pointed out her mistake. "You are singing it a bit too breathlessly. Your 'Forever' lacks the strength and depth. Remember, the listener must be convinced by the sheer sincerity of your supposed love to this fellow. Come to Easter tomorrow. I will get Akimoto-san to give you more pointers."

"Nah, it would be weird for both of us. Oh, our appetizers are here!" she ejaculated, pleased that her crostinis had finally arrived. Afterall, she had skipped tea so that she could have a nice dinner, while being guilt-free from any weight gain.

Ikuto's lips twisted into a ghost of a smile. His saviour had come. With food as his shield and his utensils as his weapons, he is now free from the burden of making conversation with Ami. He dug into his food with the vigour of a starved carnivore.

Opposite of him, Ami ate her food slowly, with an air of serenity as she savours every bite of the little toasts. She was currently in a diet under the orders of her management, to lose weight for her new album. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her manager's exact words. "You have a relatively curvy figure, Ami-chan. Not a bad thing, but it's currently out of fashion. So, why don't you go on a diet?" her manager had hurled that at her. She could never understand their mentality at all. It was not as if she is obese or something. In fact, she is a size-3! Shaking her in frustration, she bit hard into the bread, venting her anger. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Now, count to ten. 1,2,3,4,5…….10._ Her cool-headed self instructed her. Feeling considerably calmed, she glanced up at Ikuto who was busy devouring his food. She grinned inwardly. He has always been like that. Attacking at everything voraciously so as to finish it swiftly and efficiently. She continued to gaze at him fondly, until the waiter arrived with their main courses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh! I'm about to burst!" she cried out, while caressing her stomach. Beside her, Ikuto strode in silence.

"Ikuto, aren't you about to explode too? You ate my share of chocolate cake!" she asked questioningly.

"Not really. Anyway, do you mind going home first? I need to pick up Yoru from Kukai." He replied.

"You should have told me that you wanted to pick Yoru up. I was there just now. Do you want me to go with you?" Ami said.

"Nah, it's okay. You go ahead first. I will back soon. Take care." Ikuto said, ruffling her tresses, before walking away.

Annoyed, Ami smoothened her hair and stride off in the opposite directions, her metallic heels clicking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikuto cruised along the twisting road, whistling his favourite tune. Within minutes, a small cat-like creature hurdled towards his windshield. A soft thud was heard but there was no visible damage made to the windscreen. He never learns from his mistakes. He chuckled. It always happens. Whenever Ikuto summoned him while driving, Yoru would always end up smashing his face into the windows or the windscreen. Trying to hide his smile, he slowed the car into a stop before sliding out the car to check on his guardian character.

"Owwie. What's that thing made up of?" the miniature cat moaned.

"Glass, Yoru." he replied in a strangled voice.

"Hmph. So what is it? I was sleeping happily at Kukai's house when you have to summon me. Do you know how difficult it is for me to escape from his house?" Yoru demanded.

"Not a feat for a guardian character like you. I told Ami that I'm coming to fetch you from Kukai. So, I need you to come home with me?"

"That's all? You could have dropped by Kukai. It's not that late. He is still awake, waiting for Utau to come home from work. Is it about Ami again?"

"Why would I ask you about such stuffs? Sheesh. Alright, I just need you to help me check out something. You see, there's this real talented girl who came to audition today, but there seem to be something that she is hiding." he whispered into his ears.

"This sounds good, nyaa! What's her name? Give me the details! Quick!" Yoru said enthusiastically.

A smile touched Ikuto's lips when he heard Yoru saying 'nyaa'. He is certainly all ready and excited. "Well, I will pass you the details tomorrow. For starters, her name is Tsukasa Yoi. Come, let's go home." He replied.

"Tsukasa, ehh? Is she by any chance related to the founder?" Yoru voiced out as he flew into the car.

Ikuto shrugged and answered, "The world is a small place." The car roared into life and Ikuto sped away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of golden brown eyes bore holes into the LCD screen of the cell phone. It was already an hour after she had returned from her dinner with Ikuto. But yet, he had not arrived home.

_Could he be with another woman?_ Inhaling deeply, she banished such repulsive thoughts, unwilling to imagine her Ikuto holding another woman. He has probably just been caught up with something else. Perhaps Utau had asked him to stay for tea. Perhaps Kukai wanted to chat with him about Yoru's well-being. Perhaps…_he was just avoiding me._ Her breath hitched and a lone tear slid quietly down her cheeks, settling in her messy curls. She could never understand why Ikuto never saw her that way. She simply could not comprehend why Ikuto had not desired her. It was not as if she was not desirable or underage. She is a healthy, beautiful woman – one that several men who give about just anything to be with her. Sighing, she gave the cell phone one last glance before placing it on the bedside table. Thereafter, she dimmed the lights.

And in the darkness, she laid there, thinking about how queer and hilarious the situation was. She, Ami Hinamori, one who is known for her sexual innuendoes, is still a virgin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N I was debating whether I should add a paragraph about Amu and her thoughts at this point in time; but figured that it was kind of redundant, so well. Once again, much apologies for the super late update. Read and review, if you feel like it. Thanks x]_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the uber late update, and nope, I'm not giving up on this story, just didn't have the time and mood to write. ___

_xxxUtauloverxxx : Thanks for the encouraging review. Yes, there'll be a bit of Amuto this chapter. :D Oh yeah, regarding the baby thing, well, I'm planning something else; but your suggestion is good xD_

_Smallvillegirl2: *runs away* Haha, your wish is my command. This chapter is about Amu…and Ikuto! Thanks for the review^^_

_Angelfoxblue: Haha :D Thanks! I'll continue the story :]_

_Sylvanicara: Hmmm…maybe there's something really wrong with Yoi? Or perhaps, she is just another teaser? Or distraction? :P_

_Besides of those awesome reviewers, I would like to thank all those who had fav-ed this story and etc :D_

_Onwards, Chapter 3!_

_Chapter 3_

A child's giggles roused her from her dreamless sleep. She forced open one eye and was greeted by the sight of Shizuko clamping a hand over her Guardian Characters. She smiled at her daughter and spoke gently, "Let them go, Shiz."

Shizuko widened her eyes in innocence, as if she had not tried to suffocate the four Guardian Characters. Then, she eased her hand away.

"...Amu-chi! You're late for work!! You better-" Ran screamed.

"WHAT?! AND NOBODY BOTHERED TO WAKE ME UP?!?!?!" Amu cut in.

Before Miki, Suu and Dia even had the chance to open their mouths to voice their thoughts, Amu leapt out of the bed and dashed into the adjoined bathroom.

"- but the clock is faster by 15 minutes." Ran finished lamely, before plopping on a nearby cushion.

"Miki-chan has finished drawing out your outfit; and I have made breakfast!" Suu chattered.

Dia hovered beside Shizuko, taking in the scene. It was a typical morning in the Hotori household. She gave the bed a quick glance. A small frown touched her perfectly arched brows. Amu's side of the bed was rumpled, clearly having suffered a night of Amu's tossing and nuzzling. Yet, Tadase's side, on the other hand, was neat and smooth, not even a single crease in sight. _Untouched._

And it had been like this for the past few weeks. Her mind whispered. She glanced at the toilet's door. Amu seemed unaware of Tadase's absence. _Either that or she is aware but is feigning ignorance._ She concluded quietly.

"Diya?"

She switched her focus from the bed back to Shizuko. "Are you hungry? Suu made your favourite Salmon Omelette for breakfast." She questioned the pink-haired girl.

Her innocent face brightened and she nodded heartily. Dia took her stubby hand and led her down the kitchen.

As she accompanied Shizuko down the stairs to the kitchen, she decided that Amu was probably just could not be bothered with Tadase. Afterall, it was not him that was in her heart. _Even after so long, she still has not forgotten him._ She sighed. Up to now, she still could not understand why Amu had chosen to give him up. But whatever the reason was, she would support Amu's decision; and of course, to keep her secret a secret. She smiled at the wee girl who was skipping down the stairs in a carefree manner; her undeniably midnight blue eyes sparkling with joy.

----

Meanwhile, in Amu's room, chaos had just been unleashed.

"Miki! You can't be serious about me wearing that, right?! RIGHT?! I have to leave the correct impression. I must dress well. Gosh, I'm a freaking image consultant! You can't just expect me to wear that suit? I'm sorry, Miki. I have absolutely no intention of hurting your feelings, but…" she rattled on, oblivious that no one was paying much attention to her.

Ran was busy throwing some random stuff into their bags so that they could be ready for their outing later with the other Guardian Characters.

Suu, on the other hand, was tidying up the bed; smoothening the rumpled sheets and neatening the comforter.

And, cool-headed Miki simply rolled her eyeball. She was accustomed to Amu's daily panic attacks and insecurities. She took no offence in her words, because it's just so Amu. She never really believes that she is beautiful, so there was nothing much she could do to convince her otherwise. _Except to force her into clothes that would simply enhance and exhibit her beauty._ She mused. Glancing at the clock on the wall, her mouth twitched slightly. In about 5 seconds, Amu would stop her ranting and would plead her to transform her into some decent outfit for work.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Darn! Fine, you win. I will wear that chequered suit. I shall trust your judgement, Miki. And I sincerely hope that I am doing the right thing. If I happen to be teased or be utterly embarrassed by this thing…er..I'll…do something! So, Miki, please work your magic." she said.

_Ahhh, the magic word. Please._ Miki's lips curved into a full smile. Though she would have preferred Amu to say pretty please with lots of Yorus, but that will do for now.

And within seconds, Amu was in a smart-looking checked suit. She studied her reflection. It wasn't as bad as what she had initially imagined. At least she doesn't resemble some Scottish fellow in a tartan. The checked black and white jacket hugged her upper torso nicely. Not too tight, not too loose, with just the right amount of space for her to breathe and move around easily. The jacket overlaid a wine red silk camisole which contrasted with her pale skin. The knee-length black skirt gave the outfit a hint of normality. It had no frills, lace or any fancy details. _Just a plain black skirt._

Now that her outfit is done, the next thing would be to do her make-up. As she lined her lash line carefully, she could not help but realised the truth in her mother's words. _Make-up is just like war paint, a shield, Amu. Once you put it on, you won't cry. Coz' if you cry, you know that the make-up would be ruined._ Indeed, there is much truth in those words that her mother had uttered. Afterall, it was the makeup that got her through Ami and…Ikuto's wedding. In fact, it was so effective that she even smiled and congratulated them. _Must be the mascara, you just can't cry in them._ She mused slightly, before capping her eyeliner.

She tilted her head up and gazed into the mirror. Miki was hovering next to her; Ran was smiling at her in the background; Suu was just touching up her chignon; and Dia was with Shizuko downstairs. A smiled tugged at her lips. War paint or not, she knows that everything will be fine so long as her Guardian Characters and her daughter was there for her. Her half-smile became into a full one as she spoke, "My own heart unlocked!"

A bright dazzling light engulfed her and she transformed into Amulet Heart. "Alright! Let's get Dia and Shiz; then we can go!" she said in an enthusiastic voice.

Miki and Suu shook their heads slightly; fully aware that that was not Amu talking, but rather Ran saying it; but still, they flew down to inform Dia and Shizuko about their imminent departure.

----

_Just here will do, Ran._

_Are you sure, Amu? You still need to run quite a distance to your office if we stop here._

_Nah, it's okay. _

Poof! Her transformation wore off and Amu emerged in the alley in her suit with Ran next to her. "Thanks for the ride, Ran" she said.

"You're welcome, Amu-chi! I shall get going then; take care and see you later!" Ran called out over her shoulder as she prepared to take flight.

Amu waved her goodbye and waited till Ran flew out of sight. Then, she glanced at her watch. 8.26. _4 minutes to get to the office._ Well, Kukai's practices do have their uses. She took a deep breath before dashing off in the direction of her office.

8.27. She was at the road intersection, waiting for the appearance of the green man impatiently. Seconds ticked away, quietly but surely; and her impatience and annoyance mounted. Just as she was about to curse the traffic light, the green man materialized. _Finally!_ She thought as she sprinted across the road and continued her run to her office.

8.28. _It can't be that faraway._ She thought as she weaved through the morning crowds.

8.29. _Getting closer._ She told herself as she raced up the stairs that led to her office lobby.

"Good morning." Amu gasped out to the receptionist.

"Good morning, Amu. Right on the dot, as usual." The receptionist returned her greeting mildly.

Amu, who was still trying to catch her breath, smiled back weakly. The receptionist glanced at her flushed face and shook her head. "Amu, ever heard of the invention called alarm clock? Anyway, Kikaku wants me to inform you are to meet a client for lunch today at 11.00. He also wanted me to emphasise to you the importance of this client. Apparently, he is some big-shot from some talent management firm. So, in the words of Kikaku himself, 'please do not muck up'." She said robotically.

Having repaid her oxygen debt, Amu nodded and replied, before walking towards her office, "If there's nothing else, I shall get to work."

----

"Ikuto, I need the details of the Yoi girl now." Yoru grumbled to Ikuto, while trying to keep pace with Ikuto's long stride.

Ikuto exhaled noisily, "Chill, wait till I get to the office, Yoru. I will give it to you so that you can check on her."

"Suit yourself. Just remember the catnips too."

"Aye, aye."

Ikuto smirked. Some things just never change. The best way to pay Yoru for a favour is still catnips; and despite the economic recession, the price had not risen – it was still five bags of catnips.

He rounded the corner and managed to catch the elevator before its doors slid to a close. He nodded his thanks and pressed for the top level. He tried to ignore the low murmurs in the background. He knew that they were surprised to learn that the Chairman of Easter is using a commoners' elevator instead of the executive one that was reserved for him. He was well aware that they would get over their shock and awe quickly and would try to suck up to him. He predicted that the most hypocritical and 'courageous' one would pluck up enough guts to greet him.

And true to his words, one brave soul flashed him a brilliant smile and said coyly, "Good morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi." He merely nodded his greetings before fixing his eyes on the position indicator, signifying his reluctance to speak. Yoru, who was hovering next to him, was giving him a running commentary of what was going on in that limited space in the elevator. "Ikuto, that woman is pissed; and there, can you feel the tension that's building up here. It's so thick that you can literally cut it with a knife, no, a giant claymore! Ahh, that woman is whispering about you being a jerk, a person devoid of emotion, a robot. Such dramatic words coming out a beautiful lady; imagine the eloquence needed to craft out such phrases, clauses and sentences. Indeed, one can never judge a book by its cover. Moving on, her companion merely shrugged and the lady just bottled up her displeasure and is now pouting. Don't tell me that this is the lull before the storm?! Nah, sorry to disappoint you, but they are getting out of the lift at this level; and that will leave the two of us in this lonely confined space."

The moment the door slid to a close, Ikuto raised his hand to flicked Yoru gently away, attempting to shut him up. He did not become the Chairman of Easter without his brains, brawn and perceptiveness. He did not need Yoru's running commentary. And, he, for one, ken that Yoru knew that and was merely attempting to get his attention and irritate him. He had reined in his desire to flick Yoru away just now as he has absolutely no interest to give his workers anything more to talk about him. Not that they have much to start with in the first place, he mused.

"Iku --!!!" Yoru's words became incomprehensible and gibberish as Ikuto pulled his cheeks apart. Gently, of course. He has no intention of hurting his own guardian character that was born out of his desire to be free. In fact, Yoru had become one of the most precious things in his life, together with his violin, Easter, Utau and…_Amu_. It was kind of ironical that Amu, not Ami that is one of the most important things to him. He released Yoru's cheeks and Yoru, seeing Ikuto's thoughtful look, kept quiet. _Amu._ He had never once stopped loving her. Even after seeing Amu lying in Tadase's arms. _Perhaps I can never be like the Sun to you, but I'll be that tiny star up there, lighting up the darkest night for you. Forever~~_ His lips twisted into a slight smile. Of all things, indeed. Maybe Ami is right. Though he can never display his love for Amu to the world, but at the very least, he could be her blanket to cushion her fall if Tadase fails her. That is, if he even has the chance to be a cushion.

"Level 20" the robotic voice of the elevator announced impassively. Ikuto jerked out of his reverie and glanced at the mirrored walls of the lift to ensure that his façade was in place. The perfect gentleman, the immaculate chairman, the flawless paragon. Then, he strode out of the elevator, emitting confidence and authority. By his side, invisible to most people, Yoru flew next to him silently.

His secretary, upon catching sight of him, ran through his agenda for the day rapidly. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, from 0900 – 1100, you are required to attend the Board's meeting. Thereafter, you are to have lunch with an image consultant that you had requested for Yoi Tsukasa. I've already made the necessary arrangements – the reservations and so on. Moving on, your presence is required for the launch of Ami Tsukiyomi's latest album. It is a formal event, so you have been kindly reminded to dress appropriately. With that, sir, I strongly urge you to prepare for the Board's meeting which is going to begin in –"

"20 minutes. I'm aware of that. Get me the file on Yoi Tsukasa, please. Thank you." He interrupted.

"I can't wait to get started nyaaaa! This Yoi girl must definitely have some sorts of relations with the Founder!" Yoru exclaimed.

A light smile touched his lips as he swivelled in his comfortable executive chair. No matter what have been done to conceal the girl's mysterious background, he was confident that with the expertise of Yoru, nothing would and could remain masked forever. Yet, Yoru's enthusiasm had left its impact on him. He was now intrigued and determined to uncover if there is truly a connection between the Founder and Yoi. Should it be so, it would inevitably complicate matters. He exhaled audibly and took a sip from the cup of black coffee that his ever-efficient secretary had prepared. Well, there's no use in anticipating when such energy and adrenaline rush could be put to better use.

With that, he turned to Yoru and said, "Once the file is here, just scan through and feel free to do what you deem as appropriate. I've already prepared a comfortable office for you here so as to enable you to work efficiently"

"And, yes, the office is fully equipped with catnips and milk." He added the moment Yoru attempted to voice his concerns over the availability of food to him.

"Alright! I'll get started as soon as possible! You continue with whatever you are doing." Yoru replied robustly as he settled himself in his new office – a discrete dollhouse in the corner of the room.

Seeing that Yoru is at ease with his new environment, Ikuto buried himself behind the papers to ensure that he remained up-to-date with the latest news, especially those that are economically-related.

The comfortable silence between them was interrupted when Ikuto was due to attend the Board's meeting. Ikuto gave a slight incline towards Yoru before exiting the room with his secretary and the stack of documents.

----

She was running late for the second time in the row. Mind you, she is usually punctual when meeting clients. _At least for the first time._ A grin spread across her face as she requested the driver to accelerate. A check on her watch indicated that she had approximately 5 minutes to get to that restaurant. It wasn't as bad as her initial expectations – 15 minutes late. Yet, technically, it as not her fault for running late. Afterall, it is definitely not easy to convince an adamant and stubborn client who wants to wear a silver sequined leopard print dress for a red-carpet event. That is, like a fashion disaster. A nightmare for all, and a field day for the paparazzi. Of course, she had no idea how anyone could even come out with such "innovative" design, let alone, wear it out. Her client must be possessed, she mused.

But, thanks to fate or other cosmic forces that had intervened, she had a sensible image consultant who managed to convince her otherwise after almost 3 hours of pleading, demonstration and warnings. It was tiring yet amusing at the same time. Perhaps this was the reason why she had refused to quit her job despite Tadase's objections.

The moment Tadase came into her mind, her buoyant and joyous spirit was somewhat dampened. She could not help but feel that something was wrong between them. It was as if he was never there. She did not particularly miss his presence; she did not even bother to bug him about his whereabouts; and days continue to pass as per normal, which is highly abnormal. Though she was grateful to Tadase for giving Shizuko the perfect family structure and his love, she had long out-grown her child-like adoration for 'The Prince'. Yet, Tadase must be feeling more miserable than her, right? He gave up his bachelorhood and prospect for a love-filled marriage out of his devotion to her. Sometimes, she felt as if she had cheated on him in some subtle way or another.

"Enough of such depressing thoughts, I have to present myself to the client in like a few minutes and I can't afford to screw it up!" She murmured quietly to herself.

The cab's engine silenced as it came to a halt in front of the medieval-themed restaurant. She paid the driver, giving him a generous tip to show her appreciation for the quick ride and slid out the cab gracefully. Inhaling deeply to calm her nerves, Amu entered the cosy restaurant and requested to be shown to her table.

As she sauntered after the waiter to her table, she tried to recall the details about her potential client. It is about some girl, she was confident of that. All she needs to do is to provide her with an extreme makeover and it can't be worse that trying to persuade someone to not wear a sequinned leopard print dress. With the optimistic thoughts in mind, she directed a confident smile to her client who was already at their table.

Midnight-blue eyes clashed with amber ones as the bored man turned away from the window to acknowledge her presence. Her breath hitched as a wave of recognition surged through her. It was the exact shade that she would always remember and is somewhat similar to the one that was reflected in her daughter's eyes.

_Ikuto._


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! :( Enjoy

* * *

A flicker of recognition flashed past his eyes; almost unnoticed before it was replaced by the coolness of a stranger. The amber eyes were not uncommon, but there was no way he could forget the light pink hair that he had once stroked so casually. His lip twisted ever so slightly and he drawled, "Amu Hinamori. Or is it Amu Hotori now?"

That shook Amu out of her shock and immediately she was reverted back to a teenager – irritated but at loss as to how to deal with the unexpected situation. Torn between wanting to maintain a polite façade and snapping at him, she settled for a compromise. Smiling slightly at Ikuto, she replied, "It will be Ms Hinamori for you. Now, since we are both acquainted, we can skip the introductions and get straight to the discussion." With that, she slid into her seat and took out her folders, only to be halted by a warm hand. Amu jumped at the contact and her hand was immediately relinquished.

_She rejected my touch. _The thought echoed in Ikuto's mind.

Using a faint cough, he masked his embarrassment. Amu cocked her head questioningly and he answered to her unsaid question, "In case you fail to realise, it's lunch hour now. Unlike you, I'm not superhuman and therefore, I do require some form of sustenance."

Trying to stifle her desire to roll her eyeballs, she replaced her folders back into her bag and picked up the menu instead.

_Require sustenance eh? Just the typical Ikuto, always hungry._

She skimmed through the menu and quickly decided on her lunch. Ikuto frowned slightly at her selection but kept his silence. The perceptive waiter, sensing the tension between the two diners, retreated quietly with their orders.

The moment the waiter left, Amu took out her folders once more and said, "While we are waiting for our food to be served, perhaps we can run through the brief outlines of the proposal so that it will speed up the process. For instance, you have previously mentioned that you are interested in creating a classy lady out of a sleazy girl. Though it is not an impossible feat, mayhap you should reconsider your decision. For one, it would be better for the girl to embrace her sexuality rather than fight it."

"Embracing her sexuality may lead to disastrous results which would have unfavourable economic consequences on the company. And, of course, not forgetting the girl in question, the impact of tabloid and their less-than-friendly attitude towards celebrities would definitely have long-term, if not life-long, effects on her." Ikuto rebutted before sipping his glass of ice water.

"Yet, it's well known that things cannot be suppressed for long. Using the analogy of a volcano, the pressure that has inevitably built up would result in an explosion of gossips and rumours which no doubt would lead to more serious consequences than those you had mentioned." Amu defended her point of view. Her amber eyes flashed and their colour deepened to become similar to that of molten gold.

Never one to sway easily be a few mere words, Ikuto stood his ground firmly. Both sides refused to give way and the somewhat heated discussion continued even after their dishes had arrived. In fact, it was quite amusing for Ikuto to see Amu's calm mask chipped away slowly as she brandished her fork in a slightly aggressive manner to make her point known.

Smothering his urge to laugh with water, Ikuto cleared his throat to interrupt her arguments. "Well, certainly, your perspective of the matter is insightful –". His mouth twitched slightly as Amu exuded an air of a victor, before continuing, "But, you lack knowledge about the workings of this industry. How about I set up an interview between you and Utau? I'm sure she will be able to shed some light on this subject."

"Tsukiyomi, the music industry is not exactly rocket science. In case you have yet to realise that my job involves creating a suitable image for a public figure, I am well aware of what goes on within the industry." Amu retorted vehemently, while shoving a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

"Alright, since we have such an understanding, then I assume that I can have the proposal by tomorrow morning? Afterall, with your vast experience, I am confident that such a task will be relatively easy for you. Well, our appointment will be tomorrow morning at 9am. Is it okay?" Ikuto answered evenly.

Amu nodded her assent before washing the last bite of her salad down with iced water. Gathering her files, she left in a hurry, citing the need to rush to meet her next client.

_In a hurry, indeed._ Ikuto smiled gently, as he picked up the charm that had dropped off her bracelet. Holding it against the warm glow of the chandeliers, the cat winked back at him. Mystified, he pocketed it and paid for his lunch before leaving the restaurant for Ami's album launch.

* * *

Ami smiled vivaciously as the host announced her name. Today is the launch of her seventh album. A memorable milestone since she is one of the youngest solo artistes with these many albums in Japan. She waved to the reporters and her fans below stage and even blew a kiss as a form of fan service. Yet, her focus was not on the mass crowd – she was searching for a particular individual. When her scan of the crowd was completed, her gaze turned slightly colder and her smile lost some of its warmth. She continued to nod and wave at her fans. All the while, her thoughts ran wild.

_He was never late for events like this._

"-Ami? Ami!" Her manager whispered vehemently. Her train of thoughts broke and she tilted her head slightly to their audience and smiled once again. "They just asked for your album's inspiration."

Inclining her head discreetly as thanks to her manager, she cleared her throat. A hush fell over the crowd and the press and fans waited for her response in anticipation. She gifted them another smile again and said, "Inspirations. The key ingredient in the creation of everything. This album is made with a special individual in mind. And I was inspired by my sister's love story. Each song reflects a milestone in the relationship – from the start of an innocent crush to the overwhelming passion to the bittersweet parting halfway through. This explains why the last song is called Happily Ever After. This album is for every girl out there; who is losing or has lost hope in finding her soul mate. And, not forgetting, my guy fans, this album is a perfect love gift for your special one; a remembrance of how far you guys had travelled together and not to give up this special relationship. Thank you."

The crowd clapped loudly at her answer and the press seemed satisfied with her response. Cameras clicked continuously and she maintained her smile with some efforts. Until she saw a familiar figure cutting his way through the crowd to the first row that was reserved for special guests. A wave of ecstasy rushed through her and her eyes lit up in a way that reporters who captured that image will label it as the eyes with diamond flecks of passion and dreams peering through.

_Her Ikuto was here. He didn't forget about her. He still loved her. _She felt like running straight into his arm right there and then and hug him tight. _I hope he heard the first part of my response about how my album is made with a special individual in mind._ Her smile transformed from an innocent one into a slightly devious one and her eyes were at half-mast.

Meanwhile, sitting at the first row, Ikuto, less than pleased, for having to turn up for the event. Seated next to him are two of his directors who are in charge of Ami's company. It is times like this that he feels slightly awkward that his wife is technically working for him and that he can actually fire her. He shook his head and tapped on his Blackberry while wondering how people fail to realise how precarious Ami's financial situation truly is. _Unlike Amu._ His fingers froze on the QWERTY keyboard; as if his traitorous thoughts could be heard by everyone. He seriously has to kick the habit of comparing Ami to Amu over every single thing. The habit has worsened as his marriage progress with time.

He glanced down at his Blackberry's screen and realised that he had accidentally sent his congratulatory message to Amu, instead of Ami. It was only then did he realise that the letter 'U' and 'I' are side by side on the keyboard. _Just like Amu and Ami. They grew up side-by-side; but yet their personalities are opposite of each other._ He mused while cancelling the sending message.

He rose to clap for Ami when she declared the party open and invited all press members to join in the celebration. And the screen of the Blackberry in his pocket flashed a notification. _Message Delivered: Amu Hinamori. _

* * *

"Miss Honaku, what's your wedding theme? Setting this theme will be like completing half of your wedding preparation." Amu stated patiently to the willowy woman sitting in front of her.

"Really, Amu?" She questioned quietly, while skimming her fingers on the satin tablecloth that cover the mahogany table. "Alright then, what theme do you suggest? And it's Chika, not Miss Honaku."

"Ahhh, Mi- Chika, there are like millions of themes for wedding. Perhaps you should choose one that has relevance to your love story?" Amu suggested.

Chika's index finger lingered on the edge of the napkin briefly before tracing the lip of the vase. "It doesn't matter, Amu. Mine is not a love story after all. What was the theme of your wedding?"

Perturbed by her answer, Amu frowned and replied, "It was like a fairytale. If you don't mind me asking, why are you still considering marriage in this case?"

"Even the wildest child will eventually settle down. Perhaps I was being too melodramatic. What I meant was that the marriage is to appease my mother's last wish of seeing her daughter in a wedding dress. And the rest as they said is history. Fairytale, eh? How about using that as my wedding theme?" Chika said before withdrawing a lily from the vase and inhaling its scent.

"I see. I do hope that your marriage will be a happy one though, Chika. Mayhap an orchid-themed wedding will be better. For fairytales never do come true. Yes, an orchid theme will be wonderful." Amu muttered and rummage through her files for the document on orchid wedding theme.

Chika lifted her hazel green eyes from the pale lily in her hands and looked at the petite pink-haired woman in front of her. What a queer thing for her to say. _Fairytales never do come true, eh?_ _Is she implying hers was the only one which came true or was it a tribute to her broken dreams?_ She twirled the lily by its stem and mused. _What a strange creature._ Smiling gently, the willowy beauty rose gracefully from her chair and said, "Now, Amu, I'm leaving my wedding entirely to you. I understand that it's rare for image consultant to work for weddings, but I trust that you will understand that I'm planning to project an image of a happy bride at the end of the day. Keep me posted on my orchid-themed wedding."

Glancing up, Amu smiled confidently, "Fear not, Ms Honaku. Your wedding will be a blazing success and you will be happiest bride ever. I will forward you the arrangements within the next three working days. Till then, take care."

"It's Chika and I'm taking this lily. Bye." She gave a half-wave and left the restaurant after footing the bill.

Mystified, Amu glanced back at her pile of folders and decided that she will work from the office. Orchid-styled weddings will be all rage after the wedding of Ms Chika Honaku, one of Japan's top supermodels. Smiling, she swept all her files into her huge dark brown bag and paid for her glass of iced tea.

Deep inside her bag, under the pile of papers and miscellaneous items, her Blackberry flashed a notification: 1 new message from Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


End file.
